LOTM: Decimation S4 P14/Transcript
(The other Defenders are seen in the city waiting for Omega and Mina) Alex: *sigh* Where are they? Jack: They've been gone for so long! Foxtrot: I hope dad's not hurt. Pearl: Oh I'm sure he's fine Fox. Foxtrot: If you're sure. Ian: Hey, I think that's them over there! (Mina and Omega are both seen stepping out of City Hall with smiles on their faces) Jessica: Wait... Wasn't Omega suppose to be bonded to Mina? Charlie: And they look pretty happy to. What happened in there? Erin: Let's go see. (The Defenders approach Mina and Omega) Alex: So, how'd it go? Izuku: Did you guys meet with that Vivienne lady? Mina: Oh did we ever! And now we see why everyone loves her so much! Alex: R-Really? Omega: Yeah! I was even able to introduce myself to her! And she welcomed me happily! Jack: She wasn't scared at all? Omega: No! It's her first time seeing a Targhul but she didn't care what we looked like! She was glad to welcome us! Mina: She even wanted to meet some of you guys as well! Ian: Really? Mina: Yeah! In fact, that's what we came out here to ask you guys! Omega: Will any of you volunteer to come with us to see her real quick? Alex: Why? Mina: She wants to meet you guys! Momo: Wait she wants to meet us? Mina: Oh yeah! She said she saw us in the audience during her meeting and she wants to meet us! We'll have to go a few at a time though. So anyone wanna meet her? Ian: Sure. I'll go. Charlie: Me too! Emily: Me three! Kyle: You sure Emily? Emily: Yeah! It can't hurt can it? Kyle: Well alright, but you be careful in there. Emily: I will! Mina: Well come on then! Let's go! Omega: Oh you're gonna love Vivienne son! She said she LOVES to laugh! Charlie: No way! I like her already! (The 3 go with Mina and Omega back to city hall) Erin:... Ooooo...kay. Jack: That's pretty weird. Uraraka: But I guess nothings' wrong after all. Alex: Guess so. Still, we have to find the Mind Stone. Since we seem be on Vivienne's good side, let's look around the city some more. (The Defenders all nod before it cuts to the three entering Vivienne's office with Mina and Omega) Omega: Oh Miss Boone! Mina: We brought more friends! Vivienne: Oh Mina-Chan, Omega! How nice! *Sees the other 3* Nice to meet you all! Emily: Nice to meet you to ma'am! I'm- Vivienne: No wait let me guess! You're.... Emily. Emily: Y-Yeah that's right. Vivienne: *To Ian* You're Ian. *To Charlie* And this handsome young man must be Charlie. Charlie: Well I'm not really human, but thanks anyway! Ian: I assume Mina's told you about us? Vivienne: Oh she told me EVERYTHING about you guys! Ian: Really? Mina: Yeah we just couldn't resist. Vivienne: And let me say I've honestly been looking forward to meeting you all. I never thought I'd meet REAL heroes! Charlie: Huh? You know we're heroes?? Vivienne: Well of course! These two didn't leave out a single detail about any of you! Ian: Wow. Emily: Well, okay then. Charlie: So, what did you wanna see us for? Vivienne: Well, *Grabs her scepter* I heard you Defenders are looking for something. Something VERY dangerous! Emily: *to Mina* You told her that to?? Mina and Omega: *shrug* Ian: *Sigh* Y-Yes ma'am its true. We think someone has a VERY powerful and very dangerous object. We are trying to find it before it falls into the wrong hands. Vivienne: Hmmm, it wouldn't happen to have been a shiny yellow stone now would it? Charlie: Actually it is! Ian: Why, have you seen it? Vivienne: *Chuckles and goes to the center of the room* Funny you should mention that.... (Vivienne holds up her scepter. The tip glows bright yellow. That's when they notice) Emily: *Gasp* The Mind Gem! She has it! (The 3 are about to move, but suddenly, Omega restrains Charlie and Ian with his Tendrils and Mina grabs Emily in a full nelson) Emily: AHH! MINA!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! Charlie: DAD!?!? STOP IT THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! Ian: OMEGA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! Vivienne: Just calm down kids. Everything will be just fine. Emily: CALM DOWN!?! WHAT DID YOU DID YOU DO TO MINA AND OMEGA?!? Vivienne: I did nothing. THey just saw things my way. Right Mina-Chan? Mina: Yes Mistress Vivienne! Omega: We live to serve you! Charlie: YOU BRAINWASHED MY DAD!?!!? YOU BITCH!! WAIT TILL I- (Vivienne puts the tip of her scepter on Charlie) Charlie:...... Ian: Charlie?? CHARLIE?! Emily: Charlie are you okay?! Vivienne: Charlie will be fine. And so will you two. Ian: N-NO! NO YOU STAY AWAY! STAY A- (Vivienne touches the scepter on Ian) Vivienne: I didn't think it would be possible. But soon I'll have my own personal army of POWERFUL heroes to obey my every command! Emily: Ian!? IAN!?! *Struggling* MINA LET GO!! Mina: Why? You're getting the opportunity to work for Vivi! Why would you pass that up? Omega: Not very smart of you Emily. Emily: NO!! NO PLEASE!! (Vivienne touches the scepter on Emily) Vivenne: And THAT makes 3. Emily:...… Vivienne: You can let them go now. (Omega and Mina let Emily Charlie and Ian go) Vivienne: So. How are we feeling now? Charlie:.....Oh I'm feeling just fine Miss Boone! Ian: Same here! Emily:...... Vivienne: Emily dear? Emily:... *Smiles* Never better mistress! Vivienne: That's good to hear! I'm so glad you're all my friends now! Ian: Us to Miss Boone! Mina: Did we do good Vivi!? Vivienne: you did GREAT Mina-Chan. You and Omega both! Mina: *Happy shirk* We pleased her! Vivienne: Now Mina-Chan. You and Omega bring me more of your friends. Mina: You got it! (Omega and Mina leave) Vivienne: Charlie and Ian? I want you to return to your friends. Act like your normal selves. But keep an eye on your friends. Make sure they aren't up to anything. Charlie: Yes ma'am! Ian: We're on it! (Ian and Charlie leave) Emily: What about me mistress? Vivienne: Ah Emily. I have a special job for you. How would you like to serve as one of my maids? Emily: *gasp* Seriously?! Vivienne: Sure am Emily! And when your boy friend Kyle joins us, he can be one of my butlers! So you and him can work together! Emily: *Clapping* Oh thank you, thank you mistress Vivienne! You're the best! Vivienne: *Sinister chuckles* I know I am. (The scene then cuts to The other Defenders outside walking around) Alex: You know, these people are weird, but they do seem to keep the city in good condition. Jack: Yeah. It actually looks pretty nice! Pearl: Yeah. The posters of the Vivienne lady everywhere are weird but other then that, yeah this isn't too bad. Jessica: I wonder how the others meeting Vivienne is going? Kyle: Good question. I hope Emily's okay. Charlie: Guys! Hey guys! (The heroes turn to find Charlie, Ian, Mina and Omega returning) Kyle: Oh hey guys! Alex: Did it go well? Charlie: Oh yeah! I was pretty surprised! That lady was pretty funny! Ian: Yeah. She's really got me interested in looking at her city more. Jack: We've been exploring it ourselves. Its not bad. Kyle: Hey wait a minute. Where's Emily? Mina: Oh Emily said she wanted to talk to Vivienne a bit more. She said you should come with us to meet her! Kyle: Really? Well okay then. Omega: Anyone want to join Kyle? Izuku: I'll go! Uraraka: Same here! Pearl: Don't count me out dad! Momo: Eh, I guess it couldn't hurt. Mina: GREAT! Let's go! Zulu: Have fun you guys! Foxtrot: See ya when you get back! (The group heads back into the Town Hall where it cuts to them in Vivienne's office) Mina: We got more friends Vivi! Vivienne: Ah Mina-Chan! I love how fast you work! Pearl: Wow. Nice office. Kyle: So you're the Vivienne chick? Hey have you seen- !! (Kyle then notices next to Vivienne is Emily, now sporting a maid outfit) Emily: *Bows* Welcome new friends! Kyle:...... Pearl: Uhhhh..... Momo: Well that's not weird at all.... Kyle: E-....Emily??? What.... Are you wearing?! Emily: Its my work uniform honey! Kyle: Work uniform??? Emily: Yep! Mistress Vivienne gave me a job as her maid! Izuku: Why would you accept a job as a maid? Emily: Well I do need some way to make money if I'm gonna live in Fernyard Terrencier! Kyle: Excuse me??? Uraraka: You wanna live here??? Vivienne: Oh yes. Emily loved my city so much she just couldn't bear to leave. So I offered her a job and a place to live. And I'm hoping you'll live here to. Uraraka: Wait hold a minute! Emily are you sure about this? Emily: Totally! Mina and Omega are also gonna live here to! Kyle: Wait what?! Mina: Guilty as charged! Ian: Oh yeah! We're gonna enjoy it here guys! Charlie: We sure are! Izuku: Guys hold on a minute! What about the Defenders!? What about the Mind Stone?! Vivienne: Oh. Do you mean... *Holds up scepter* This? Izuku-Kun? (Izuku Kyle, Uraraka, Momo and Pear soon see it. They had fallen into a trap) Kyle: GUYS RUN!! Izuku: Wait wh-! (Vivienne touches the scepter on Izuku's chest, brainwashing him as the others are restrained) Kyle: HEY GET OFF OF ME!! Emily: Don't struggle honey! We're gonna be REALLY happy together here! Pearl: DADDY STOP!! Momo: OMEGA CONTROL YOURSELF!! Uraraka: CHARLIE STOP IT! ITS ME URARAKA!! (Izuku is seen rubbing his head) Kyle: Deku! Deku are you okay man?! Pearl: Yeah man! You gotta help us out of this! Izuku:.....Why would I do that guys? Kyle: Huh?? (Izuku looks at the others with a smile on his face) Izuku: You guys would miss out on the chance to live here in Miss Boone's city! Uraraka: LIVE HERE?!! Kyle: Deku what the hell are you talking about?! Vivienne: What does it look like kids? Izuku-Kun's made his choice! He wants to live here too. Izuku: I sure do Miss Boone! Momo: What?! Kyle: You! You did that to him! YOU'RE USING THAT MIND STONE TO BRAINWASH PEOPLE!! Vivienne: *scoffs* Brainwash is SUCH an ugly term! Pearl: Its the truth! You've enslaved the WHOLE city! Vivienne: Now that is just a rude thing to say. But don't worry. Soon you'll see things my way. Pearl: STAY AWAY!! I MEAN IT!! STAY- (Vivienne touches Pearl with the scepter) Momo: PEARL!! (Pearl's head falls as she looks down at the floor. Vivienne then approaches Uraraka) Kyle: You bitch! If you touch another one of us with that damn stick, I'll kill you! Vivienne: Oh but I'm sure Uraraka-Chan would LOVE to live here with Izuku-Kun? *Pinches Uraraka's cheek* Isn't that right dear? Uraraka: AH!! STOP IT!! CHARLIE PLEASE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS!! Charlie: Sorry Uraraka. But this is a place of TRUE smiles! Uraraka: CHAR- (Vivienne touches Uraraka with the scepter) Kyle: NO!!! Vivienne: *Goes to Momo* Ah Momo-Chan! You're as beautiful as I heard! Momo: If you think you're gonna get away with this, you're mistaken! Kyle: Yeah! Our friends are gonna catch on soon enough! Vivienne: *Chuckles* You don't think I'm prepared for that? Momo: What?! Vivienne: You're friends are being watched in an ENTIRE city under MY control! Nothing they do will escape my notice. (Vivienne touches Momo with the scepter) Vivienne: And soon, they'll all belong to me. *Turns to Kyle* Just like you. Kyle: *Struggling* EMILY!! FIGHT HER!! COME ON I KNOW YOU!! YOU DON'T WANT THIS!! WHAT ABOUT LENNY!? Emily: Oh it's okay silly! Lenny's gonna live here with us too! Izuku: Yeah! Kyle: *Struggling* NO!! Vivienne: Yes. (Vivienne touches Kyle with the scepter) Vivienne: And that makes 5 more friends. Right everyone? (The 4 who were restrained are let go) Pearl: Wow! Dad was right! What was I thinking?! Momo: Yes. It was very foolish of us to refuse this offer you made us Mistress Boone. Please forgive us. Uraraka: Your city definitely seems like a fun place to live! Kyle:...... Emily: Honey aren't you glad now? Kyle:.... *Smiles* Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? *Takes Emily's hands* You and I get to be together in the BEST city in the universe! Emily: I knew you would love it Kyle! Vivienne: I'm glad you two are happy. And I already have a job for you Kyle. Kyle: Oh I'm ready for anything Miss Boone! Vivienne: Good. Because I think you'll be a good fit for this job. Kyle: Hit me with it! Vivienne: You get to work along side Emily as my butler! Kyle: I get to serve you, and be with the woman I love? I'm in! Vivienne: That's great to hear! *To the others* Great job everyone! You all are doing so well! Mina: Oh it always makes me happy to see that we pleased you Vivi! Vivienne: I know Mina-Chan. But no time to rest! I need you and Omega to bring my next group of friends! Mina: You got it! (Mina and Omega leave with the others as Kyle and Emily stay behind) Kyle: This is gonna be amazing Emily! Emily: Oh I know! You're gonna look so handsome! Vivienne: Let's get your work uniform then Kyle! (Meanwhile back with the Defenders) Alex: Hey check it out. A shop. Jack: You think there might be something good? Alex: Maybe. I'll ask the lady behind the register. (Alex goes into the store and approaches the cashier) Alex: Uhh hello? Lady: Why hello there sir! Is there something I can help you with? Alex: Yes sorry to bother you miss, but I was wondering what you sell here? Lady: Oh we sell various goods and tools. And we have special jewels for your oh-so special someone. If you know what I mean. *Winks* Alex: Heheheh… Riiiight. Wait. Jewels? Lady: That's right! Looking for anything? Alex: As a matter of fact... I am looking for a certain jewel. Lady: Oh what kind of jewel? Alex: Well, it's sort of complicated, but let's just say this jewel's a bit....special is all. Lady: Ooooh special huh? Well take a look over the counter! Maybe the one you're looking for is here. Alex: Hm... Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt. (Alex takes a close look over the glass counter. Suddenly the lady leans in with a panic look on her face) Lady: *Whispers* Leave the city. Before its too late. Alex: ??? *Looks up* What did you say?? Lady: I said "Did you find what you're looking for sir"? Alex: Uhhh, no not yet. Lady: Oh okay! Well I'll be here if you need assistance. Alex: Yeah.....Right. (As a confused Alex goes back to looking for the Mind Gem in the shop, Mina and Omega return to the Defenders) Mina: Hey guys! Erin: Wow you guys were gone for awhile. Omega: Oh you know, there's still a lot that we had to discuss with Miss Boone! Jack: Well where are the others? Scott: Yeah didn't they go with you? Omega: Oh they went to check out other parts of the city. Mina: We just came to see if anyone else wanted to come see Miss Boone! Rose: Wow you guys are really excited to have us meet this Boone lady. Omega: Like we said, she's really great! We wouldn't lie to you guys about something like that. Miles: That is true. Mina: So, who wants to join us?! (Alex is seen in the store before he looks through the store window and sees Mina and Omega with the group) Alex: Oh hey, my friends are back! Lady: *notices* Oh! Those must be the new friends of Miss Vivienne Boone! Alex: You know about that? Lady: Hehe. Word gets around VERY quickly in the city. Alex: Huh. Well still, I should probably keep looking for the Gem. Lady: If you insist sir. (Alex continues searching as it cuts to The Defenders outside. Craig and Scott both walk up to join Mina and Omega) Craig: I hope this is worth it! Mina: Oh its MORE then worth it! I promise! Scott: Well if you're sure then let's go then. Omega: Come on then let's go! (Mina, Omega, Scott and Craig all head to Town Hall) Jack: Be careful bro! Craig: I will! Erin: Man Mina and Omega are more happy then normal. Rose: Guess they really liked that Vivienne lady. Erin: Yeah I guess so. Yuri: Hey we should try and find Momo and the others. Erin: Right. Let's go. (The Defenders all leave as Alex continues searching. He then notices them leaving) Alex: Huh? Where are they going now? Lady: I don't know. Maybe they wanted to explore the city? Alex: Maybe. *Sighs* I don't think what I'm looking for is here. Lady: Oooh I'm so sorry sir! Would you like me to place an order in? Maybe we find what your looking for? Alex: No no I don't think you will. But thanks anyway miss...? Lady: Oh so sorry. I'm Maisy Rees. Alex: Alex Lorthare. Maisy: Well then, pleasure to meet you Alex. Alex: Nice to meet you to. I'll see you around. (Alex turns and starts to walk away) Maisy: *Whispers* Leave the city. You're in great danger. Alex: ?? *Turns around* What?? Maisy: I said "Please come again soon! We're always open"! Alex:.......Okay. (Alex looks at Maisy with suspicion before he walks outside to find the others. It then cuts to Scott and Craig later on walking out of Vivienne's office completely brainwashed) Scott: Wow Craig! I can't believe we're actually gonna live here! Craig: I know right?! I can't wait for Jack and the others to join us! Scott: Hang on, first we gotta find Izuku and the others! We're gonna need them all together soon! Craig: Ah right! We'll let Mina and Omega handle getting the others together! Scott: Right! (The two walk off to find the others as it cuts to Alex walking around looking for The Defenders) Alex: *sigh* Where did those guys run off to now? Izuku: Hey Alex! Alex: Hmm? Oh Izuku! There you are. How'd it go? Izuku: It was great! I was pretty surprised myself honestly but Mina was right. Vivienne is pretty great! Alex: Hmm.. That so...? Izuku: Hey where are the others? Alex: That's what I'm trying to figure out. Izuku: Oh, okay then! Mind if I walk with you then? Alex: Sure! Why not man? (Izuku then runs up and joins Alex's side) Izuku: So how's the city looking so far Alex? Alex; Its... Interesting. Weird, but interesting. Izuku: Think this might be a good place to live? Alex: I... Don't know about that. Izuku: Hmm. I see. Alex: Why you ask? Izuku: N-No reason. Just wondering. This city to me seems pretty great honestly. Alex: Well we all have different opinions. Izuku: Oh I know, but I think we'll all be pretty happy about this place. No crime, no villains, it's perfect! Alex: I guess.....But I like it back home. Izuku: Still. Something to think about. Alex: Hmm... Yeah. (Alex then looks around at the people on the streets) Alex: Though it still weirds me out that these people are so happy. It's like they don't have a care in the world. Izuku: Why would they? Vivienne pretty much erased all kinds of bad things from the city. Alex: Hey, what did you and the others talk about with her anyway? Izuku: Oh you know, hero stuff and what not. Alex: You didn't tell her about our mission right? Izuku: Of course not man! We keep that secret always remember? Alex: I know I know. Izuku: Tell you what, how about you and me go see her right now? You two can talk about things. Alex: Hmm.... You know what? Sure. Let's go meet this lady everyone seems to love. Izuku: Awesome! Come on then! (Alex and Izuku head to Town Hall to prepare for Alex's meeting with Vivienne.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts